Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-161977 discloses a vehicular travel support device that includes a trajectory predicting unit that predicts an advancing trajectory of the own vehicle and a low speed moving body detecting unit that detects a low speed moving body such as, for example, a pedestrian, and draws a pattern on a road surface with a laser light emitted from a laser projector so as to form a predetermined irradiation shape (e.g., a stop line figure formed by a longitudinally elongated line) over a predetermined range around an intersection between the advancing trajectory of the own vehicle and the moving trajectory of the low speed moving body or the vicinity of the intersection.